


The Sun's Lover

by TheStarsMissMe



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, half smut/half fluff, heat wave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarsMissMe/pseuds/TheStarsMissMe
Summary: A request from my Tumblr!





	The Sun's Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblestheunicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=scribblestheunicorn).



            It was hot. Unnecessarily hot. Unbearably hot.

In this Los Angeles heat, even the trees appear defeated. Leaves that should be firm and upward tilting droop, flaccid as old lettuce. The soil isn't simply dry, but powdery to the touch. Grass that is always at least speckled green until August is hay by early July. Even the air is dry, not the usual humid warmth they have at this time of the year. Each day the sky is barren, though of late the forest fires have stolen the endless blue for a dull grey and each evening brings a blood sun. This part of the world should never be so arid and the residents could only hope that the late summer will be kinder.

Arin and Dan were recording a session of Game Grumps, both tiredly and miserably. The air conditioner was broken for the fifth time that week and they practically gave up on fixing it; they already dipped into so much of their funds that they weren’t sure if they would have any money left over for their upcoming projects they were working diligently on.  
            Fans were littered all over the ground, the fast spinning blades pointing at the melting companions. There had to be at least five or six.

            “Arin, please,” Dan whimpered as his hand rapidly fanned his sweaty face. “We need to end this episode and call it a day…or else we are going to fucking die…”  
            “Nonsense, Daniel, my friend!” Arin gleamed, his face shiny, his hair sticky. “We just need to do one more session and we will be fine!”  
            “That’s the problem! I can’t keep this up! I feel like my insides are melting out of my dick!”  
            “You’re just overeating…”  
            “Arin!” Dan viciously pulled out his phone and shook it in his friend’s face. “It’s 109 degrees out!”  
            “…and your point is…?”  
Dan growled deep in his throat. With an over-exaggerated sigh, he tossed himself across Arin’s lap, covering his tired eyes with his arm. “I swear to god I’m going to kick your ass. Like, for real this time and not like those other times that I threaten to destroy you.”  
            “Oh come on now, you don’t mean that…~”  
            “Sometimes you gotta draw the line in the fucking sand, dude…” Dan smirked with hidden eyes.  
            “Wow, look at you quoting old Grumps!” Ain’s focus aimed attention at the television across from the rumpled couch. He was messing with the gaming system settings, moving from one console to the other.  
            “Why wouldn’t I? The Jon-era was really funny!”  
            “Hey, you say some funny things too!” Arin retorted, pausing the television to give his sweaty friend his full attention. “Don’t sell yourself short!”  
Dan propped himself on his elbows, still laying across Arin, his eyes giving off a flint of skepticism. “What have I said that was funny in the history of the Dan-era Game Grumps? Because I could not tell you.”  
Arin was quiet for a moment before snapping his finger in excitement. “What about the time you asked me if our bodies were made out of ball-sack material?”  
            “Arin don’t lie! I’ve never said that!” Dan giggled, letting a free hand comb through his lion’s mane. “I had to of been high on something, however, I will admit that is pretty fucking hilarious.”  
            “But you did!” The artist laughed. “What about the time you had a crazy boner when playing Battle Kid?”  
            “Yeah but that just goes back to my song _No Reason Boner_ because that is just the shit you can’t make up!”

            Both friends slowly fell into a fit of laughter as each recalled something ridiculous the other one has said. As the heat lazily climbed higher, the delirium hit harder. Fanning himself, Dan muttered, “Fuck it” between gasping breaths. He stood up, grabbed the bottom of his black band t-shirt and pulled above his head, discarding it to the side like it was nothing. His long fingers raked through semi wet locks. “Ugh, I feel so gross…” He side-eyed his partner who was blushing madly and looked away. “Arin, you feelin’ okay?”  
            “Y-Yeah,” Arin chuckled. “I was…just thinking that…what you did was a great idea.” He followed suit with removing his shirt as well.  
            “Your face is really red though-”  
            “It’s from the heat…!”

            Dan didn’t push his friend any farther. He had to agree with him because it was scorching outside and any type of heat or sun caused Arin’s skin to flair. The singer plopped back on the couch and groaned in agony. “Please, Arin…let’s just stop for today…I can’t think straight in this heat…”  
            _I can’t think straight because you are shirtless in front of me…_ Arin mentally kicked himself for even letting this thought cross his mind. “Can we just film one last episode before stopping? We are far behind on episodes and I don’t want to give Matt and Ryan an overload of work.”  
            “Ugh, they’ll survive…”  
            “Dan, please…~” Arin purred suddenly, causing Dan to look over. His best friend’s eyes were half-way opened, glazed over almost in a lust filled desire. Arin bit the bottom of his lip to add a bit of a bratty pouted look. “I promise I’ll be good~”  
            “Oh my god, Arin!” Dan covered his red face in embarrassment. He threw himself across the couch, grabbing a nearby pillow and using it as a shield against Arin’s words. His head rested against the arm rest. “This heat is really fucking with your mind!” His words were muffled and strained.  
            “What? I can’t have any fun with my best friend?”  
            “Yeah but did it have to have such a weird sexual vibe?!”  
            “Oh you love it, don’t lie…~”  
            “So what? Are you going to confess your undying love to me?”  
            “…What if I do…?”

It lingered in the air, thick and heavy, like a blanket. Fragments of thought, splinters of words, and droplets of silence spun into a kaleidoscopic jumble, shifted infinitesimally, and fell into an incredible new pattern. The confession was there, out in the open, and in a way that Arin didn’t expect. His mind just spoke the words without giving them a second thought of what Dan would think or what this could do to their relationship.

            Arin ghosted across the room, out of Dan’s shocked peripherals. The musician’s mind was buzzing a mile a second trying to comprehend what was happening and what was said in the past few seconds. He heard Arin shuffling around across the room, the soft clinking sound filled his troublesome body. A sudden straggling sound hit Dan’s ears. Removing his pillow of comfort to a more lowered position on his chest, he bent his head backwards over the arm rest to see what the commotion was that his partner was making.  
            A red tarnish splayed across his cheeks when his eyes were locked on the other’s unexpectedly. Arin sat in a chair next to the couch’s armrest, staring down at Dan’s upside down face. Brown and blonde strands of hair cascaded over his face, his lips slightly dewy from whatever beverage he was slowly sipping at.  
            “What are you so shy about?” Arin asked, taking another drink. “You act like this is a weird thing to you.”  
            “Why are you being so casual about this?” Dan rebutted. “And are you being serious…? About the thing you told me just now?”  
            “What? That I love you and meant it?”   
            “Arin, you’re married…! What about Suzy? How will she take-”  
            “She’s fine with it. I told her about this months ago and I told her that my feelings for her have never changed or faltered. She’s perfectly okay with me acting on my feelings for you.”  
            _What the hell is going on right now?_ “Arin, I’m just so conf-”

            The calm and collected comedian traced Dan’s lip with the tip of his finger, causing a small gasp to escape from his counterpart. They pouted slightly, and his urge to bite and kiss them rippled through his core like skipping stones on calm waters. He stared at the soft skin and questioning, pleading, begging in his mind what he was doing or what he was about to do, but he found no liberty to say because he barely even knew. He couldn’t find the answer for his lips to convey because he was too focused on the lips he was staring at.

            As gentle and as gingerly as he could muster, a finger trailed under Dan’s chin, lifting his shy face upward to gaze into the chocolate orbs that were filled with a lustful feeling. Cold lips touched hot lips; an upside down kiss that made Arin’s mind chuckle. He figured their first kiss would be more traditional and appropriate but instead was almost a reenactment of the kiss from Spiderman.

            Dan’s body froze from the ghostly touches. Arin’s semi-freezing lips felt oh so wonderful on his already sizzling body from the declaration of love and the Los Angeles heat. He felt Arin’s hair almost blanket him, covering his burning face as if to shield him from any outside intrusion. His heart screamed at his body to give in to these hidden desires and his mind bellowed out the questions that were yet to be answered.   
            _Maybe it is the heat talking…but maybe it isn’t either…_

            The singer leaned into the kiss, pushing his head upward to greet Arin. Tense shoulders finally relaxed as Arin cradled his significant other’s face, his tongue gently tracing quivering lips. Dan let a soft groan rise from his chest. Arin’s hands couldn’t help but feel around the singer’s semi-naked front; they moved from his cheeks down to massaging his neck. They snaked downward to his chest, his lips releasing Dan’s to leave a small trail of kisses on the exposed neck.  
            “Arin…~” Dan cooed, his own fingers intertwining with Arin’s.  
A wicked grin was painted on Arin’s neck when he rose up and saw the exotic faces Dan had. “What is it, my dear~” He teased back.  
            “Please…~”  
            “Please, what…~?”  
            “Please fuck me…~”


End file.
